


Love in Chicago

by JustAFangirl99



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago, Death, F/M, FBI, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Terrorism, cases, firehouse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl99/pseuds/JustAFangirl99
Summary: POST SAISON 5 DE CPDAprès la mort d'Alvin, l'équipe tente de garder le cap alors que le nouveau Commandant leur colle un nouveau coéquipier. Quand une affaire implique les pompiers et les médecins de la ville, ainsi que le FBI, ils savent qu'ils vont devoir s'y mettre à cent pour cent.





	1. Point de départ

Jay et Antonio arrivèrent en même temps, parlant et riant. Le latino haussa un sourcil en voyant un jeune homme regarder tout autour de lui. Le plus jeune lança un regard vers le brun à ses côtés.

-Excusez-nous, on peut vous aider ?

 

L'homme se tourna et les yeux des deux agents tombèrent sur le badge et l'arme que l'autre avait.

-Dis-moi que je rêve !

-Je crains que non, Jay.

-Je suis le nouveau membre de l'unité. Le Commandant Prior m'a envoyé.

-On n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau membre, indiqua une voix.

 

Les deux hommes se tournèrent et laissèrent Voight passer. Celui-ci continua sa route jusqu'à son bureau sans même saluer le troisième. Le portable de l'ancien militaire se mit à sonner et Antonio lui lança un regard, oubliant complètement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Tu devrais décrocher. Ton amant a l'air de s'impatienter.

-Ta gueule, ricana Jay. Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime.

 

Il attrapa son cellulaire et fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro de son frère.

-Moi, se moqua-t-il.

 

Le dominicain perdit son sourire alors que le plus jeune répondait, s'éloignant.

-Hm... Je pensais que vous aviez été mis au courant de mon arrivée.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, souffla Antonio. On n'a pas demandé à avoir une personne en plus.

-Avec le départ du Lieutenant Olinski…

-Départ ? Sérieusement ?

 

Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, nerveusement. "Départ" n'était définitivement pas le bon mot, mais il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation pour ses nouveaux collègues. Il vit une blonde et une brune arriver en parlant. Hailey attrapa un café et le tendit à Antonio qui lui sourit et la remercia.

-Qui est-ce ?

 

Elle fit un signe de tête vers le nouveau alors que Jay revenait. Elle lui tendit son café et lui fit la bise alors que Kim détaillait le nouveau du regard. Ses cheveux était complètement en bordel et il semblait un peu plus jeune que Jay, sans pour autant que ça soit une grosse différence. Il semblait musclé et avait visiblement quelques tatouages. L'un d'eux attira l'œil de la jeune femme alors que l'autre se présentait : 

-Thomas Delgado. Le nouveau Lieutenant de l'unité. Je viens… Je viens combler le vide laisser par le Détective Olinski.

- _Rangers lead the way_ ? Vous êtes un ranger ?

-Ancien, ouais. 3ème bataillon, 75ème régiment. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai juste remarqué votre tatouage.

 

Il hocha la tête alors que Jay le fixait, tentant de voir si à un quelconque moment, il l'avait eu sous ses ordres. Après tout, c'était possible.

-Tu as commencé à servir en quelle année ?

-2008.

 

Jay hocha la tête et s'installa à son bureau, café en main. Il ne l'avait pas eu sous ses ordres, c'était certain. Il était probablement arrivée après son départ. Antonio fronça les sourcils en voyant la lueur de peur passer dans le regard de son collègue.

-Tout va bien, Jay ?

-Ouais, sourit-il. T'inquiète, Tony. Juste… J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

-Si tes pensées continue à te renvoyer à la guerre, je vais être obligé d'en parler au Docteur Charles. Et ne tentes pas de détourner ça grâce à ton frère, il sera d'accord. Il te voulait quoi, d'ailleurs ?

-Me demander d'aller chercher Owen à l'école si ce n'est pas trop le rush pour nous.

 

Antonio hocha la tête alors que Delgado s'était tourné vers lui.

-Vous avez fait l'armée ?

-J'en suis sorti en 2008. Sûrement avant que tu arrives étant donné que je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

-Tu continueras ton blabla plus tard. Une bombe vient d'exploser à Lexure, on doit y aller.

 

Thomas regarda autour de lui.

-Les autres nous y rejoignent. Le nouveau, tu lâches pas Jay d'une semelle. Les filles, vous faîtes équipes sur ce coups. Antonio, tu seras avec moi.

 

Ils descendirent rapidement et Jay attrapa les clés du véhicule qu'il avait l'habitude de conduire, le nouveau le collant.

-Voight t'a dit de ne pas me lâcher, pas de me co...

-Halstead, une autre bombe vient d'exploser, indiqua Platt. Au Med. Les pompiers sont sur place.


	2. Urgence

Jay sentit son coeur s'emballer alors que le nouveau membre de l'unité le fixait. La sergent de l'accueil continuait de parler, mais l'ancien Ranger n'écoutait plus un seul mot de ce qui lui était dit. Thomas posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa, doucement.

\- Tout va bien, Halstead ?

 

Jay ne répondit pas et sortit, rapidement. Son regard croisa celui de Voight et il descendit. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. La peur et la douleur l'empêchaient d'émettre le moindre son, le réduisant au silence dans un moment important. Delgado fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. 

-Le Med vient d'être pris pour cible par une autre bombe.

 

Voight comprit instantanément le regard paniqué de son agent et la terreur qui s'était emparé de lui. Antonio fit un pas pour venir rassurer Jay, mais Hank le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Antonio, tu prends Delgado avec toi. Vous allez à Lexure.

-Hank...

-C'est un ordre, Dawson !

 

Il soupira, mais hocha la tête. Les filles attendirent la suite des ordres. Hank posa sa main sur l'épaule de son agent.

-Il travaillait ?

-Je... Je crois.

-Les filles, vous y venez avec nous. Ruzek et Atwater rejoignent les gars à Lex. Partez devant, on vous rejoint.

 

Elles obéirent et montèrent en voiture pour rejoindre le med au plus vite. Le sergent poussa son lieutenant, doucement, vers la voiture et attendit de le voir monter à bord pour rejoindre le volant. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Will ne soit pas blessé.  Il voulait tous ses meilleurs agents au maximum et Jay en faisait parti.


End file.
